


Poetry By This Lass

by iftheresakeytheremustbealock



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Breakups, Gen, Happy, Love Poems, Poems, Poetry, Random & Short, Random - Freeform, Sad, Short & Sweet, Talk of my Depression, bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iftheresakeytheremustbealock/pseuds/iftheresakeytheremustbealock
Summary: As title suggests





	1. Isolation

And so it came to be  
this isolation that I am  
I can only look to me  
to find the way it all began -  
this confusion, constant  
hunger for something more than this  
I strive to find this being  
that I envision, yet seem to miss.  
Could it be that I am empty  
or maybe a little lost?  
Could it be that I am lonely,  
or seek happiness at any cost?  
This never ending something  
that I am living deep inside,  
depicts the illusion of myself  
and all I have to hide


	2. Ourselves

Breathe please   
Breathe deeply  
Slow your heart  
You're not doing anyone  
Any good right now  
Calm down  
Open your eyes  
Look at me  
Isn't this what we wanted?  
Isn't this what we planned?  
To be free  
To not worry  
I thought we were going to be happy  
I thought you were going to trust me  
Instead you listened to your head  
When you should have listened to your heart  
You didn't give me a chance  
A chance to explain  
Or set things straight  
We could have had everything  
Instead we have nothing between us  
But cold air, twisted sheets, and turned backs  
It didn't work out  
I know that  
But sometimes I wonder  
What could have happened  
If we had a moment to ourselves


	3. Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Not Mine

Stop for just one second  
Think about all the people  
You've secretly had a crush on  
All the people you've found attractive  
But never said anything to  
Every stranger  
You've temporarily fallen in love with  
On public transportation  
All the people you've dreamed of   
And thought of in the early morning  
And wanted to speak to

And now take a moment to yourself  
To realize  
That you, yes you  
Have been this person  
For so many others...  
And you have no idea


	4. Hearts

If I told you, would it change anything?  
Would you see me differently?  
Would you still be my best friend?  
Would you be mine?  
If I said you broke my heart . . .   
How would you reply?  
You ripped out my heart  
You don't realize it but now  
I only have myself to blame  
For thinking we could become more than friends


	5. Word Vomit Sonnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My crappy sonnet for my sophomore English class

What is love?  
When all breaks and shatters it is accepted to try again  
That life that's inside us  
Grows shorter and weaker each day, until it reminds us  
That love, love is a distraction, a meaning of hope  
When the sun rises from the east, it brings about a day of realization  
A day darkening into a shadow with claws creeping out  
Realization means to look past the mask  
The mask that we all wear to shield ourselves from the end  
But the end, isn't the end  
The end is life, The end is love, The end is a new beginning   
The end is waiting for us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that? I finally updated and I gave you guys 2 extra chapters b/c they're so short an it's taken me so long.


	6. Chapter 6

He tried to hold on to which he thought he had  
Grasped, laying down onto a bed of empty promises  
Looking through that eyeglass of sorrow  
You know what nothing about

He grasped a fistful of bedding made up of strings of tears  
They cascaded onto the floor, spilling out into a puddle of brokenness   
You know what everything about  
He wants to let go of this world, but your fist in captures his heart 

The tears flow like the falls, cascading down the bed  
They lead him back to his escape, his private mind where he can let go   
He wants to leave, to move on, but you hold him too tightly   
For him to leave on a whisper of hope

Hope lulls him to his world, hope given to him by your presence   
He tried to hold onto that life he thought he had  
For him to leave on a dream, a whisper of hope, you need to let go  
You look to him through that eyeglass of sorrow


	7. Chapter 7

Shrouded in a cloth of warmth   
The fire roars to remind me  
That my portal shall not harm me  
Mother's kiss can't compare  
To the soft breeze in my hair  
Cables of steel grasp me tightly  
I wish to go out, to explore  
They lure me back, to one hug more   
And when I leave, they'll be open  
To draw me in and hold me close


	8. Chapter 8

Hellos are given, but not meant

Goodbyes are relished

We know each other by face and sound

Having no ties to each other in true form

Though we are connected by this one thing

Niceties only last a while until we meet again

It starts all over when our voices intertwine

Flowing together to create something to pass the time

We rewind our words and start anew


	9. Chapter 9

His hand brushed the rail

Icy wind flushed his face

Red, frail, stuck between

 

 

Life bleeds red and dark

Blood runs hot, wild, and freeing 

Sharp intakes show life

 

 

Soft golden stalks glow

Bright heaven shown down below

She kissed him goodbye


	10. Chapter 10

The sun takes its time crossing over 

Rivers slow with the intent to be savored

They snake by the mountains and valleys of my land

Love grows day by day by day

Until it fills an empty shell

Wait by the oceanfront and let your feet sink into the sand

Take a walk and feel the caress of the breeze

Cold and brisk, with the sun peeking behind the clouds

Lighting up the path

How the wind, oh the wind, whispers softly through the trees

Patience is a virtue


End file.
